Le doigt sur ton etoile
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: il a tout la gloire l'argent et il veut son amour la seule chose qu'il n'a pas


Le doigt sur ton étoile

Le doigt sur ton étoile 

Auteurs : 2 auteurs indirectes entre moi (Téyana Yénéashi) et Nicola Sirkis (mais il a écrit la chanson, voilà le truc, alors il est auteur et inspirateur et pas aspirateur merci mdr)

Inspirateur : Ben Nicola Sirkis, je viens de le dire ! Avec, comme le dit le titre de la fic, « Le doigt sur ton étoile » à écouter en boucle …lol

La note de Téya : Maintenant vous êtes habitués à ma petite note perso, avec mes petites explications lol, nouveau pour ne plus trop mettre dans la note… Le thème inspirateur pour savoir qui m'inspire et en générale c'est toujours le même … Mais parfois ça change donc voilà pour ce gundam wing 1+2, inspiré du couple …c'est un secret ….Et de ma folie c'est à dire ce que j'écris en ce moment même…Je suis encore super super excitée ce matin ben oui ça c'est quand on écrit toute la nuit en écoutant Indochine … A voir c'est juste une question de passion avec le lemonnnnnnn… bon ben je vous fait le résumé ou euh … ce sera une fic aux élucubrations de Téya, ce qui ne sera pas toujours marrant pour cela je préfère vous laisser avec ma bêta n'a moi Xaviiiii (fox of marble, yamaneko…. C'est la nouvelle comique et bientôt en bonus si elle est d'accord le petit théâtre de Xavi-chan …

ATTENTION : Ceci est avant tout une fiction !! (Faudrait pas l'oublier !)

Résumé : Heero est chanteur (j'aime les chanteurs !!) et il est amoureux…

De Duo… Donc c'est l'histoire d'un chanteur en tournée qui ne pense qu'à l'être aimé, qui est un membre de son groupe (comme c'est romantique).

Le doigt sur ton étoile

Heero

Encore dans l'avion, pour le moment je ne suis pas souvent sur la terre ferme, juste quand je chante et encore…

Je ne vois que les nuages à perte de vue, trop souvent, je l'ai déjà trop fait dans ma vie, pourtant j'aime le faire et même si je parais encore jeune, j'ai quand même passé mes 40 ans …Mais ça me manquerait tellement …Et puis il y a lui…Si j'arrête je ne le verrais plus…

Bientôt, nous allons atterrir…

Je vis au milieu des nuages  
J'attends mon atterrissage  
Mon arrivée est prévue  
Juste dans les temps

Je marcherais nu sur la rue  
Après tout ce que j'y aurais vu  
J'aurais dû sauver la terre  
Mais je ne vais pas le faire

J'allume la télé et je vois encore ces conneries qui tournent autours du monde, mais que faire, il n'y a rien à faire… Il y a tellement de gens qui m'aiment mais personne ne me connaît vraiment…

Je ne suis pas qu'un chanteur de glam rock, j'ai une vie, j'ai des amis, des passions…

Personne ne sait qui je suis en vrai  
Personne ne sait ce que je fais  
Accroché à ton étoile  
Personne ne sait

Nous passons d'hôtels en hôtels, de villes en villes, on s'endort parfois dans l'avion, dans le car… Et je te regarde dormir.

J'aimes ces moments ou tu dors, où même quand tu regardes le ciel, ça donne à ton visage une candeur, une douceur, tu es tellement beau… Et tu l'es encore plus dans ces moments là… Pourquoi, je dois me cacher de t'aimer ?

Parce que… Pour ces gens là, c'est sale …

J'aime bien regarder ton visage  
Les yeux tournés vers les nuages  
On aime tout ce qui est sale  
Le doigt sur ton étoile

J'aimerais pouvoir dire à tous le monde que je t'aime… Mais ça changerait beaucoup de choses…Je ne peux montrer qui je suis, j'ai été obligé de faire comme les autres faisaient, et suivre quand ils le faisaient.

On pense, on préfère croire, que ça n'existe pas, mais nous sommes tellement… Des hommes qui aiment les hommes, et personne n'a fait ce que je voulais, ce que j'aime les autres n'aiment pas, alors on ne le fait pas…

C'est une stupide loi universelle.

Comme jamais personne n'a fait ce qu'on voulait  
Personne n'a fait ce qu'on aimait  
On fera tout ce qu'on voudra  
Le doigt sur ton étoile

Alors, puisque je ne peux t'aimer, seul, le soir dans ma chambre…

Si tu pouvais savoir  
Quand je pense à toi  
Tout ce que je fais  
Rien qu'en pensant à toi

Je me caresse en pensant à toi…

Si tu pouvais savoir  
Quand je pense à toi  
Tout ce que je me fais  
Rien qu'en pensant à toi

J'aimerais poser le doigt sur ton étoile

J'aimerais glisser le doigt sur ton étoile

J'aimerais tellement poser le doigt sur ton étoile…

- Ooh…Duo …

- Tant que ça !!

- Duo ? …Oui tant que ça

Je me levais et m'approchais de lui.

- J'ai entendu des bruits étranges tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de te montrer, dis-je l'attirant dans la chambre et fermant la porte, avant le lui ôter son t-shirt et de l'embrasser

- Et si je mettais le doigt sur ton étoile…

- Il était temps que tu en arrives à cette phrase, quelques minutes après il fallait tout recommencer  
- Ben alors dépêchons-nous ! Qu'est ce qu'on attends ?

Il m'embrassa passionnément et me dirigea le long de son torse jusqu'à son membre qu'il venait de libérer. Je n'hésitais pas en l'enfilant dans ma bouche avide et je profitais du fait que je m'occupais de ce dernier pour lui enlever son pantalon :

- Heero, dit-il me donnant la main

Je me défi de son membre et me relevais, prenant sa main :

- Viens…

Il m'a dirigé vers mon lit avant de m'y coucher et de m'y suivre puis de m'embrasser. Tous les deux nus sur ce lit, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais.

Depuis le temps que je l'espérais ! Il était là, sur moi, entièrement dévêtu…

Comme moi, l'un contre l'autre, ses mains sur mon corps qui me caressaient m'émoustillaient, bien vite il fut en moi, la chaleur de son membre dans mon intimité, ses mains, ses caresses sa langue qui maltraitait mes tétons et finalement sa semence qui se libéra en moi, cette chaleur, ce bonheur, cette extase…

Et puis il s'est relevé :

- Où tu va ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Heero ? Je ne veux pas être ton jouet ! Je ne veux pas que ce soit une fois de temps en temps, quand personne ne nous verra, toujours se cacher des journalistes et des fans, je ne veux pas de ça… Si tu veux être avec moi , je veux que ce soit sérieux …

- Mais ça l'est….Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher…Mais je préférerais qu'on attende la fin de la tournée pour l'annoncer et le montrer…

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Pour avoir quelque mois ou tu ne seras rien qu'a moi et on ne seront que toi et moi !

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que je t'aime

- Mais… Je n'ai que 35 ans !

- Et alors ? Je t'aime et tu m'aimes aussi… Non ?

- Oui, je t'aime…

Fin

Voilà mes petits indo-mangamaniac…. Je ne vous oublie pas …


End file.
